Talk:Mini-Uzi
Name although grammatically incorrect, the name in-game is Mini-Uzi, so really that should be the name of the article? It's grammatically correct, Mini-Uzi, is it not? My understanding of hyphen usage was to connect a closely linked adjective to a noun, and Mini-Uzi adheres to that? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 21:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I would have thought it was a "Mini Uzi" without the hyphen, as the website which deals with Israeli weapons points out. However, Wikipedia can't seem to make its mind up, so I have absolutely no idea. I'll leave it up to someone who knows more about the weapon, and about weapons in general. Moozipan Cheese 22:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Who's good with weapon names around here? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 22:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Going off subject here, who's tried Mini-Uzi with rapid fire and akimbo? It's frankly one of the funnest combos I've played all year! ^ easily the most epic and funnest weapon combos that u can use. Sporkmasta42 17:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) DS I'm almost sure that the pictures of the DS Mini-Uzi are actually Ingram MAC-10s It's just bad graphics. Sign your posts. (~~~~) Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 20:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) No, the Uzi in the game looks different, and if you look at the weapon icon on the touch screen it's definitely a MAC-10. I just played it to make sure. I've been looking for a screenshot of the actual Uzi, but I haven't found one yet. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 20:57, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Well, even if in every way we were 110% sure that they were MAC-10s (which I admit, they DO resemble), the creators called them Mini-Uzis, so that's what they are. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 21:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Where does it ever say the name of the gun? SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 21:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. I've never actually played the game (although my cousin has it), I just figured if it was in there it would probably tell you at some point what weapon you're using. How could they make a game where they don't do that? Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 22:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's actually my sisters, I just play it on occasion. I agree it is weird that they don't say the name of the gun in-game. Still haven't had any luck on the Uzi screenshots, we can just leave the current pictures until I find some. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 00:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Well, no matter what, since it is a companion to the series, I'd expect them to have the same weapons, and if they were going to put in MAC-10s, they would probably show the names of your weapons as well. Hm... just wanna throw this in there... though this looks like an old conversation... but, the DS CoD4 has two machine pistols, one is the Mini-Uzi, the other is the Mac-10. Oorah! 02:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Mini-Uzi Shouldn't, per Call of Duty Wiki:Weapon rules, this page now be named Mini-Uzi? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 09:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well according to that, yes it should. Have you contacted any of the administrators yet? Only they can change article titles. Moozipan Cheese 12:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :And furthermore, I just saw that the Glock 18 article has been moved to G18 to match its in-game name, so I have no doubt in my mind that this article should be named "Mini-Uzi", regardless of if it's correct or not. Moozipan Cheese 12:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll get on to one of the admins...I didn't realise only they could move pages, odd, I'm used the Wikipeida way of things...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 12:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently, turns out you don't have to be admin, odd. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 12:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Huh, well, I thought you had to be. Well it's changed now, so it's all good. Moozipan Cheese 12:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Contradiction In the article it states: "The return of the Overkill perk with the Stimulus Package", however on the Stimulus Package it states: "Despite rumors of the inclusion of other new content such as Special Ops missions, Challenges, Callsigns, Perks, and guns, Infinity Ward has given no indication that the Stimulus Package will include anything besides multiplayer maps.", so obvisily one of thses pages is wrong, I thought I would point it out, however I don't know which page is wrong and would prefer it if someone who had a bit more knowledge regarding this could deal with it. - RASICTalk 11:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :The Stimulus Package article is correct; nothing more than five maps are being included, as far as we know. Moozipan Cheese 18:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) MINI UZI AND UZI. They are 2 different guns. we should move Uzi to its own page so people don't call it the mini uzi. it's like how the thumper and the chia lake are almost the same gun but arent. please with alot of concern on my part. consider moving the Uzi to its correct and own page. :I disagree. Unless it is somehow very different from the Mini-Uzi in past games, there is no reason to move it. YuriKaslov 23:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, for one thing, the Mini Uzi is a smaller form of the Uzi. It is made from a later date, and is less expensive to make. What I'm rambling and babbling about is that the Mini-Uzi is just a varient of the normal Uzi, so we should keep it under a varient section. Blahmarrow 00:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :already moved it Hello 17:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Somebody Fix This. NOW. On the confirmed MW3 weapons template, it says the mini-uzi is a confirmed weapon. however, when you go to the mini-uzi article, is says nothing about being in MW3. Somebody fix this. Its either confimed or its not. Sporkmasta42 17:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Mob of the Dead? On the Mob of the Dead Page, it says the Mini-Uzi will appear. Does that mean the Mini-Uzi will appear in Black Ops II? Geekius Maximus (talk) 21:43, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Silenced Mini-Uzi COD4console name Hi guys, Could someone add the console name of the SD variant of the Mini-Uzi used by Victor Zakhaev in the mission "Sins of the father", if there is one? When I try to have the weapon alone, the console name "uzi_silencer" doesn't work, and it sucks when you have to use the "give all" command just to have the silenced Mini-Uzi. Thanks, ( 04:48, May 7, 2017 (UTC))